


Supernatural

by NHarmonic



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, BUT GOOD, Desi's just like his daddy, Destiel is an nephilim, Everyone's an actor thou, Gen, I'm just adding stuff now, I'm sure theres more to come, Son of Castiel, and he's an actor, drabbles about the show Supernatural which takes place after a hundred years after Supernatural, it's a little confusing, not Dean thou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NHarmonic/pseuds/NHarmonic
Summary: Summary: What if Sam kept a journal? Or rather, more than a couple dozen. And what if they were discovered, almost two hundred years after he died?





	1. What is Supernatural?

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I’ve been playing around with this idea. I don’t know if it’ll go anywhere but I think I’ll add a few drabbles to it every once in awhile. I like the idea and I want others to like it to so I’m sharing it with you. Your welcome.

“Hey guys,” said Tracy Welborn, famous blogger, “We’re on the red carpet here and we’re about to meet Jared Padalecki!”

“Hey!” Jared greeted, beaming with his puppy smile.

Tracy could barely conceal a squeal when Jared gave her a side hug. “For the fans who don’t know,” she began, “What can you tell us about Supernatural?”

“Uh- Supernatural is a show based on the journals of my character, Sam Winchester, and his life with his brother, Dean, who were both hunters, almost two hundred years ago,” Jared explained.

“And the journals are real?” Trac confirmed.

“Yup,” Jared grinned, “It's amazing, I actually read a few when I was creating my character, Sam. Jensen even flew to Lawrence, where the boys were born, for a few days to read a journal that was supposedly written by Dean Winchester.”

“Critics say that Supernatural ‘adds fuel to the flames’ and that people will begin to take it seriously if the writers aren't carefully,” Tracy explained, “What do you have to say to that?”

“I’d say that Supernatural is a based off of history; Sam and Dean Winchester are in history books,” Jared said, “The supernatural and humans have lived in peace for decades. Demons and Angels have kids together. Humans and supernatural have kids together.”

“And you’re an example of this?” Tracy asked slyly.

“I am,” Jared beamed, “My wife is a demon, and we’re about to have our first baby.”

“Congratulations!” Tracy beamed.

“Thank you,” Jared nodded. “I think Supernatural, and us as the actors, are a perfect example what happened years ago, and some of what’s happening today. Yes, there are hunters out there, illegal people killing innocent citizens, but that doesn’t mean that there aren’t good people out there who still enjoy the show.”

“Sam and Dean had an amazing, impossibly life,” Tracy acknowledged.

“Yeah,” Jared nodded, “Yea they did. I think it’s an honor to re-live it so everyone else can see.”

“Come on princess!” 

The camera turned to the left slightly, revealing actors Jensen Ackles and Destiel Winchester, both dressed in suits. 

“It would seem I have to go,” Jared laughed.

“Well you’ve heard it here people,” Tracy said, “I’m Tracy Welborn, and this is SuperBlog.”

this is Destiel: 

being caressed


	2. Destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Who is Destiel Winchester?

**NashCon - February 23rd, 2160**

“Alright let’s see,” Jensen said, holding a microphone, before pointing. “Yes?”

The fan smiled behind the mic. “This is a question for Destiel-,” she started.

“Ugh,” Jensen groaned while Destiel smiled and thank her quietly.

“I just joined the Supernatural fandom and I-,” she began.

“Welcome to hell,” Destiel intoned, not much different from his character Castiel, and everyone instantly roared their praise and welcome.

The fan laughed, “Thank you,” she said sincerely, then continued. “I’ve never had a reason to know more about the supernatural until  I started watching the show, and I kinda want to know more about them now. And I thought I’d start with you- uh, sorry this is awkward.”

“I find nothing awkward,” Destiel assured her with his awkward smile.

The fan smiled. “I was wondering, what exactly, are… you?” she trailed off, becoming more awkward.

Jensen laughed, not unkindly, and turned to his co-star. “Yes, Desi, what- exactly- are you?” he teased.

Destiel narrowed his eyebrows in confusion at Jensen. “I don’t understand Jensen, you know what I am,” he frowned, then looked to the fan, ignoring Jensen’s laugh. “My name is Destiel, given to me by my grandfather, and I am named after my father’s greatest friends, the Winchesters. I am a nephilim, born of Castiel and a human woman he had relations with thirty years ago.”

“Son of Castiel?” the fan repeated, “As in the  _ real _ Castiel, the angel you’re playing in Supernatural; the one who traveled with the real Sam and Dean?  _ That _ Castiel?”

“Yes,” Destiel nodded. “I’ve spent all of my life in Heaven, with most of my brothers and sisters, merely watching over Earth. I wasn’t interested in this world until I saw Eric Kripke, Supernatural’s writer-.”

There was a short cheer for their writer.

“-begin to pitch the show Supernatural, and began to find actors for it. At first I watched from afar, but when the auditions for my father, Castiel, began, and they tried to cast a human, I came down to Earth.”

Destiel frowned slightly. “My father disappeared a few years after he brought me to live in heaven. I don't know him well, but I feel I know him better and better as I play his character,” he said, then beamed, instantly wowing his fans with adorableness, “That, and I also like learning about this world, and I love acting with my co-stars.

Jensen chuckled, playfully shoving Destiel to the side. “Sap,” he grinned, then looked at the fan. “That answer your question?”

“Yes,” she squeaked.

“See that was nice,” Jensen said, speaking to them as a whole. “We love you guys, and your questions; we want our fans to know more about us. And we also want you guys to know more about the supernatural too. What she said is true; most people don’t care to learn about them, until it affects them.”

“Yes,” Destiel agreed, “Supernatural is a great show, and an excellent history into the life of hunters, but hunting isn’t what a viewer should receive from the story. Supernatural is about family, and never giving up, not against an adversary, big or small, stronger or weaker.”

“And to always keep fighting,” Jared suddenly poked his head from the curtain and the fans screamed.

“Hey-! Security!” Jensen mock yelled, 

“Hello Jared,” Destiel said.

Jensen jabbed Jared with his elbow. “We got an intruder! Security!”

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> End.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> And there it is. Everyone looks like themselves, except for Destiel, who you saw above. I think everyone’s seen that photo by now so I won’t go into why I picked him. (He’s actor Ben Barnes, apparently. Wonder if he knows he the son of an angel and Dean?). I’ll let you decide if Jared and Jensen look like Sam and Dean, or if they look different. I won’t go into details. 
> 
> Ps; If any of you know the pic for Sabriel love child, I may add him later as Gabe, don't bother asking thou. Like I said, its a maybe


End file.
